gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KittyNomsYou/Current Issue on the Wiki
'Who in the bollocks do you want promoted? Grazi :P (extra lazy version)' 'Background' It has come to my attention that following the unfortunate departure of Kat and Step from the admin team, there has been an awful lot of chat regarding promotions-- who deserves to be promoted most, what they should be promoted to, etc. However, many of the opinions regarding who should be promoted were put forth the night of their demotion-- and, after a day or two, were not mentioned again. It seems that recently, we've been caught at an impasse; certain groups of people advocate certain qualities of admin candidates, and these people have been butting heads all along. Nults' promotion was, I quote, "shrouded in controversy," and though his vote passed 10-9, there are those that argue it would have swung in favor of Oppose had it been allowed to continue past the 10th support. It is to these people I ask one question: Who would you rather see promoted? In all honesty, I've seen multiple opposers asked this question, a question which they promptly dismissed or steered the subject away from. 'Point' Let me make an analogy here: say, you were served Mexican food for dinner, but you never really enjoyed Mexican food. However, you did not have any input on what specific kind of food would be served-- in this situation, anger at your parents for cooking up Mexican food is truly unjustified, as you could easily have put forth your opinion on what kind of food should have been served instead. If your parents still decided to pull rank and make Mexican food, there would really be no way to inhibit them from doing so-- however, your irritation would be justifiable and easily understandable. Making the comparison: I've asked many people who would be fit to be promoted, and though they have an idea of what characteristics said person should possess, they never truly have an idea of WHO they wish to be promoted. In this case, the admins based their decisions off of who they believed to be fit for the job. Al's vote passed with flying colors; however, Nults' didn't; many were in opposition, but seeing as you never put forth any better options, who do you have to blame? Now, humans make mistakes-- if you've repeated your candidate time and time again and I haven't seen it, chances are the admins haven't either. In this situation, there is nothing I can do but apologize-- and ask that you repeat it just one last time. 'Lazy Version ' In essence (for those of you who just want the lazy version, feel free to read this part!), I would like all of you to put forth suggestions on who you believe should be promoted, so that we can both cut back a little bit on the disagreements and drama and see what the community's thoughts are. Please include the name of your candidate and five valid, logical reasons you would see them promoted. Moreover, please do not insult the favored candidates of other contributors-- they should be commended for putting their opinion forth in a time where user opinions are coveted, not looked down upon for supporting someone you personally disagree with. Once again, I would like to ask all of you to take 5 minutes to put forth your opinion. For those who do, I thank each and every one of you, and I hope you choose wisely. Godspeed! Cher Bear =D (talk) 23:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts